Angles of Peace Alice Human Sacrifice
by Sakima Hebi
Summary: A story based on the AMAZING Vocaloid Song 'Alice Human Sacrifice'. This is the first of two parts and the characters except Pein are all from my friends fic Angels of Peace READ IT!


_In some place, was a dream,  
Who dreamed it, was unknown  
Such a truly Tiny dream it was,  
The little dream thought,  
I don't want to be vanishing like this,  
How do I get People to watch me?  
The Little dream thought and though,  
And came up with something.  
'If I get people to stray into me,  
and let them make the world!'  
_

**Now...Are you ready...to enter Wonderland?**

A small girl sat upon the magenta grassed hill, looking at the moon that shone bright in the red sky. "Nothing exciting ever happens....." she said as her gaze wandered the sky. "I want to leave this place....see the rest of the Wonderland.." With that thought echoing in her mind silver eyes met a golden cross with a red spade in the center. She walked up to take the cross from it's place. "A sword...."Taking the weapon in her hand it was marked with the symbol of the red spade. And in a jumping movement she saw a fluffy white tail move in to the bushes.

_  
The first Alice was a woman of the Spade,  
Who courageously held a sword in her hand,  
Chopped down anything in her way  
of making a red path for herself,  
_

A wicked smile plastered on her face and silver eyes grew wide as she swung her blade. "No one shall stand in my way....NO ONE!" Another swing struck the green of the forest, destroying all in her path with her black and white hair shining under the moonlit sky. But as her sword sliced through the vines she heard a small voice in her head _'The acts you have committed are unforgivable, for this you shall remain forever in the forest which you bloodied and destroyed!'_

_  
That Alice was brought deep into the forest,  
locked in as the sinner,  
In addition to the way of the forest,  
her life was unknown_

_'As of now and forever the Alice of the Spades in no more'  
_

Walking through the town there was a man, tall and bright orange hair that lit up the night. Piercings along his skin shone like the stars bright and the graceful movement of his lips in song was truly magical, but just singing to the people did not satisfy him. "I want to _create!_ " And as a gust of wind whistled in his ear he noticed a sheet of paper flying in the breeze, as hid hand went out to catch it he saw the symbol of a blue diamond on the back. As gray ringed eyes scanned the sheet he smiled wickedly. "It's.....perfect..." and then in the distance the corner of his eye caught the sight of two,long,white ears. And little did he notice, his eye was marked by the blue diamond.

_  
The second Alice was a man of the Diamond,  
He tamely sang a song in Wonderland,  
To fill all kinds of sound,  
And produced a crazy world,  
_

His voice sang notes high and low around the villages, filling the land with distortion and terror. Then the orange haired man stood to face a man with hair as orange as his own and eye with whites gone black that shone to the silver ringed eyes. He had and a gun in his hand. _"You shall pay for your sins"_ he said, his eyes crossed and smile and a devilish grin he pointed the gun to the orange haired mans head. And with a single shot through his right eye, he was dead. But from his eye, grew a single red rose.

_  
That Alice had Rose Flowers,  
And a cross-eyed man shot at him,  
He came out as the bright red flower bloom,  
Everyone loved him, and to be dying  
_

_'As of now and forever the Alice of the Diamonds is no more'_

Wind blew the leaves back and forth. Under the trees there was a girl that was tall, but at the same time frail and dainty. Her blue hair laid above green grass and her white highlights glistened like the sun._"How did I get here?" _she though as a clover she twirled in her hands.

_  
The third Alice was a child of the Clover,  
She had a beautiful figure in wonderland,  
For many people to delude,  
A strange country was created,_

Walking down a red carpet to her thrown she sat and smiled darkly. She was in control now. But as she opened her eyes to see her subjects, all she saw were corpses. Rotting, but living and walking, corpses. "What..What is this!?" One servant came up and bowed before her. '_Is there something wrong...my lady?' _She shook her head. "Nothing..Nothing at all" as she reopened her eyes, every thing was normal. Running to her room she immediately looked in the mirror. Her reflection, was not that of her own. The reflection wore a dark, Gothic dress that was tattered and torn and her eye whites were as black as the night sky and a green clover mark on her cheek. "Who are you!?" the blue haired girl asked. _'Simple...' _she said _'I......am you. And you shall pay for all you have done to a world not your own.'_

_  
That Alice was the Queen,  
She posses the dream of distortion,  
She traveled to the country in a rotten Body,_

_'As of now and forever the Alice of the Clover is no more'_

"Catch me if you can sister!" the younger blonde yelled to her older sister. The older twin smirked. Then her blue eyes wandered to a envelope floating in the breeze. The older twin caught it and called to her sister. "Sister! Look at this! It bears the insignia of the queen!" And that it did, the seal of the envelope was a emerald green clover. "Open it! Who knows what's inside!" As slender fingers opened the envelope they pulled out a single playing card. "The Ace...Of Hearts..." they said together.__

The fourth Alice were Twins of the Heart,  
Bringing their curiosity to Wonderland,  
Making a door to All kinds of bogus,  


The twins ran and ran, each bearing a half of a heart on a hand. "Let's follow the red path!" the younger one said. And in to the forest they wandered deep.

_Big Sister is tough,  
little brother intelligent,  
They were near to the first Alice,  
But their dream has yet to awaken._

The older twin gave a look of concern, before words could escape her mouth she felt a hard blow to the back of her head, and another blow she heard must have gone to her sister. With eyes weary the older blonde looked up to see a girl, wearing a black and white dress, stained with blood. The most frightening part though was not her strange hair, or her bloodied dress. But her eyes which held no eye at all. In a voice deranged and evil she said only this. _'Your mischief has done to much to this world, now you shall forever wander in this world and never wake from your dreams'_

There on a lone hill sat a single tree, it's leaves swaying in the breeze. Two figures, two girls, sat beneath the tree sleeping peacefully. Beside them was a story book, the wind turned the pages and showed two siblings, two sisters, wandering in Wonderland.


End file.
